


【狼队】Highway公路（Logan/Scott，PWP，车震play，道具play）

by QiLiang



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QiLiang/pseuds/QiLiang
Summary: Highway，又名High♂way。狼叔和小队两人在公路上high不够，又去了爱情旅馆继续high~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [X-MEN](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/446930) by X-MEN. 



> 标题：Highway公路（又名：High♂Way）  
> 配对：Logan/Scott  
> 分级：NC-17  
> 注意：不懂车，车不重要，重要的是车（x。

01、  
  
夕阳西下，余晖斜斜地洒满了远处的天空，色泽冷清的群山也被火云染上了一丝软融融的暖意。这条州际公路并不属于交通运输中枢，鲜少有车辆来往，Logan驾驶了那么久也没见到一个同路人，Logan颇感无聊地拧了拧眉头，他转动方向盘，绕过一个弯。  
  
男人嘴里叼着一根雪茄，出于某种顾忌他并没有点燃，马杜罗色的烟条散发着烟叶特有的香气，它混杂着SUV本身的金属、皮革和汽油味，熟悉的感觉勉强平复了Logan烦躁的心情。这个不算狭小也不算宽敞的空间，还存在着另外一种温暖的气息，Logan抽了抽鼻子，瞟了一眼坐在副驾上补眠的队友。  
  
两人刚刚结束一场重要的会议，小队长负责了他们立场全部的发言内容，并且和那些麻烦的高层你来我往地交锋，而Logan只是作为的武力威慑陪同前往（毕竟他凶名在外，油管上有Wolverine用爪子捅人的合集）。纵然Logan一直觉得，要是小队长愿意，他完全可以把会议厅整个儿轰掉，也省得还要劳心劳力地同那些心口不一的谎话鬼们虚与委蛇。  
  
被Logan腹诽着的Scott对此一无所知，他被安全带束着，仰靠在放倒了一点的椅背上，日常红眼镜被他好好地收在胸口口袋里，安安静静地睡着了。沉睡着的小队长收敛了锋芒，他低垂着头，抿着嘴唇，棕色卷发散在椅背上被蹭得凌乱，脸颊被座椅靠枕压出了一个小小的鼓包，看上去就像任何一个旅行回来的年轻的背包客。从Logan这个自上而下的角度看过去，Scott纤长浓密的眼睫甚至在他的眼底投下一小片阴影，Logan看了几秒，在另一个急弯之后又收回了视线。  
  
Logan目视着前方，眼前只有一成不变的灰蓝色公路，柏油路面年久失修，凹凸不平，拥有良好减震效果的车辆依然不时起伏，Logan咬在嘴里的雪茄也随之上下晃动。在一个大的颠簸中，Logan身边传来了“咚”的一声。男人斜眼看了过去，发现睡得迷糊的Scott一头撞在了车窗框上，听声音这一下似乎还不轻，Logan不由得翘了翘嘴角。  
  
Scott还没完全清醒，他咕哝着无意义的话语，用手揉了揉被撞疼的额角。惊醒的落差让他的眉头都皱了起来，Scott的眼角和鼻头在手指的轻揉下泛出一点儿红色，Scott的声音有些沙哑，甚至听得出其间柔软的鼻音：“我们到哪了，Logan？”  
  
“离最近的城镇还有一百多公里，”Logan回答道，男人的声音因为咬着雪茄而略显含糊，“不过很快就到休息站了。”  
  
闻言，Scott“哦”了一声，他重新戴好红眼镜，手指撩了一下凌乱的额发，又在安全带上无意识地摩擦了两下。他看着Logan嘴里叼着的雪茄，鉴于对方没有在他的车里抽烟，一向严厉的小队长这回还是选择了忽视。  
  
Logan倒也很配合，他自觉地把雪茄塞回了自己衣袋里，不然小队长又要冲他唠叨了。Logan懒洋洋地斜了一眼依靠在副驾上的Scott，小队长正从储物格里拿了一瓶运动饮料喝了一口，拉长的颈线突出了他吞咽时上下滑动的喉结。Logan握在方向盘上的手指收紧了一点儿，虽然他并不口渴，可是也不自觉地吞咽了一下。  
  
Scott将座椅调整好，然后看着窗外，他似乎在回想着他们的任务，因为Logan能够从小队长的坐姿判断出对方处于紧绷状态，而能让他那么紧张的事情，自然也不会是什么容易解决的问题。  
  
开始Scott睡着时Logan还不觉得，不过这会儿小队长醒来以后，Logan就觉得这过分安静的氛围更加令人难以忍受了，这个时间的电台广播都是些无聊的节目，他也不打算听那些主播的逗乐。男人看了看车载音箱，那种风格的CD碟Logan消受不来，明明Scott看上去端端正正得像个童子军。  
  
Logan有些郁闷地嘟囔道：“你也就在这方面比较像个年轻人了，超级男孩*。”  
  
“……这是我的车。”Scott被Logan突如其来的话语打断了思绪，他愣了一下，但很快就回过神来。小队长显然清楚Logan说的是什么，他可不愿意别人——尤其是Logan——对他的审美指手画脚。  
  
“但总是司机决定放什么音乐的。”Logan用鼻子哼了一声表达着自己的不满。  
  
“Logan，你要么闭嘴，要么下车用你的爪子爬回去。”Scott冷酷地回答道，他的嘴唇微微抿了起来，整个人气势一变，一扫初醒时意识不清的柔软状态，只是比起刚才的紧张感，Scott也松懈了不少。  
  
现在的Scott才像Logan熟悉的那个小混蛋，Logan眨了眨眼睛，觉得有些可惜，又有些微妙的欣慰。  
  
“好吧，”Logan瘪瘪嘴，唇边的笑意一闪而逝，“虽然你的车很好，但我有时候也会想念我的房车。”  
  
Scott隐在红眼镜后的眼睛眨了眨，他不知道为什么Logan会提到这个，不过他没有对Logan跳脱的话题提出异议。Scott自然地回想起他们的第一次见面，他把Logan从着火了的车上拖了下来，然后Logan此刻所说的那辆房车在大雪中炸成了无数的碎片，这显然不是什么值得分享的美妙经历。  
  
Scott干巴巴地说：“我对此很遗憾。”  
  
“教授说我可以预支薪水买一辆新车，”Logan朝Scott挑了挑眉头，那近似一个挑逗，“可咱们的地下停车场有那么多好家伙，这件事可以缓一缓。”  
  
“Logan！”不出所料，Scott皱起了眉，眉心拧出了小小的纹路，他在想是不是要对Logan来一些惩罚机制，来阻止对方偷开自己的车，尤其是他最爱的宝贝机车。  
  
“不要那么小气，pal，”Logan发现他越来越喜欢逗这个小队长生气了，他本能觉得这可不是个好兆头，但Logan总是乐于做些不那么常规的事情，“人要学会分享。”  
  
Scott挑了挑眉头，那一道丝绒般的眉毛越出了一点儿眼镜的遮挡，小队长这会儿看上去没被激怒，倒是有点似笑非笑，这种神色让Logan舔了舔嘴唇。  
  
天色渐渐暗了下来，Logan打开了车灯照亮前路。  
  
——TBC——  
  
*超级男孩：'N Sync，美国流行男子演唱团体，X2里面狼叔偷开小队的车时，John打开的音乐就是该团的《Bye Bye Bye》，风格是Teen pop。


	2. Chapter 2

02、

当Logan一头撞在车顶的时候，他明显地听到身下人的一声不合时宜的嗤笑。小队长似乎没对他们此刻状态而表示困惑，纵然Logan在车后座狭小空间中把他压得严严实实的，这直接导致了两人的手脚以一个堪称别扭的姿势纠缠在一起。

这是怎么发生的？Logan认真的回想了一下：在加油站的时候一切都很正常，他们买了一点饮料和食物，在休息站吃完之后，Scott提出要到后座躺一会儿，而Logan毫无疑问地同意了。

一切偏离“正常”的开端就是Logan把车停在山林公路的一条隐秘的岔路上，他打算下车去透透气，抽根烟——虽然Logan有着自愈体质，但他也会感到倦怠。

月朗星疏，略凉的晚风从山林里呼啸而过，林木摇摆的沙沙声不时起伏，还伴随着几声归鸟鸣叫与扑打翅膀的声音。深林昏暗，不过难不倒具有夜视能力的Logan，他倚靠着车门，随意地扫了一眼四周的情况，确定安全后便收回视线。Logan将口袋里那根没有抽完的雪茄拿出来，掏出火柴点燃后，先是珍惜地慢慢啜吸了一口。男人闭上眼睛，享受着浓郁的烟草香气氤氲在自己鼻腔和肺部的舒适感，才深深呼出一口气。Logan觉得倦意随着呼吸一扫而空，身体都轻快了不少，他将雪茄几下吸尽，把雪茄残蒂丢在地上，用脚碾灭。

准备重新出发的Logan下意识地看了一下紧闭的车门，贴了防晒膜的车窗看不清内部的景象，但他知道他的队友正在里面休息，鬼使神差地，Logan打开了后车门。

借着车顶灯，Logan看到了蜷在车座上的Scott。小队长的头朝着Logan，有一部分面容隐在阴影之下，他的棕发凌乱地散在座椅上，显得格外柔软。Scott闭着眼睛，红色眼镜好好地放在不会被压到的胸口口袋里。

Logan端详着倒着的Scott的面容，不戴眼镜的Scott让Logan觉得有些陌生，小队长像是任何一个刚刚经历了一场公路旅行的疲惫的青年人。

“……视线是有能量的。”看似睡着了的Scott纤长的眼睫颤了颤，他翻身仰躺过来，突然开口说道，“即使是熟睡的孩子，也会被注视惊醒。”小队长没有去取眼镜，想来也是知道Logan没什么紧急的事情，只是又一次的心血来潮。

“不用你提醒，我也知道这一点。”Logan随口答了一句。

Scott嘴角翘了翘，便不再理会Logan，他微微舒展了一下身体，像是想要寻找一个更加舒服的姿势。Scott棕色的头发更蓬乱了一些，衣料和皮质座椅摩擦的沙沙声随之响起来，掩盖过这辆车之外的所有声响。

男人弯下腰，手指不远不近地悬在Scott的双眼上方，这层看似脆弱的单薄皮肤覆盖着连Wolverine都不愿轻易掠其锋芒的“凶器”。Logan很清楚小队长身体里蕴含着的能量，这个青年看起来绝不像表面那么无害。

Logan不由得想到，如果自己此刻突然袭击，估计对方瞬间就能做出反应，Scott会睁眼，然后就是那迎面爆发的、充斥自己的整个视野的红光，威力巨大且瑰丽异常。在危境训练室，Logan亲身感受了很多次那炙热而极具破坏力的光波，脑海里的想象画面使得Logan有些口干舌燥，毕竟危险总会让Logan心跳加速。

Logan没有发现，他和Scott此刻的距离有些过于接近，甚至能够感觉到双方的吐息。

“该走了，Logan。”Scott仍然闭着眼睛，他开口提醒道。Logan的目光不由自主地落向Scott的嘴唇，还有他说话间隐约露出的洁白齿列。

汽油味混合着Scott的气息弥漫在Logan的鼻端，这绵密的气味完全替代了Logan刚才所吸入的烟草味，只不过它的作用似乎恰恰与“提神”相反。Logan鼻翼微动，感觉到那股混乱的思维在大脑里飞舞，他抓不到一点头绪。

“嗯。”Logan轻咳了一下，他将车门关上，但似乎关上的车门无法切断Logan心烦意乱的来源。某种叫嚣的冲动支配着Logan的行为，下一刻，Logan绕到车后，拉开了另一扇门。

Logan带上车门的力道让整辆车都摇晃了一下，不过Logan毫不在意。后座因为挤进了一个高大的男人而更显狭小，Logan曲着的膝盖顶在椅背和Scott身体的间隙，另外一条腿蹬在车底，男人双手撑在Scott肩膀旁边，他几乎整个人都伏在小队长身体上方。

Scott当然感觉到了来自Logan的压迫，他下意识地抬手推拒，手掌下是对方胸膛坚硬的肌肉，他的双腿无法伸直，Scott被他的队友困在了一个怀抱里。

拉近的距离让两人的呼吸清晰可闻，可小队长开口的语调依然不徐不疾，冷静克制得仿佛一切尽在掌：“Logan？”

Logan没有回答，他低下头将一个吻印在了自己刚才一直注意的地方，男人感觉到那纤长卷翘的睫毛刷过他嘴唇的轻痒触感，然后是细腻皮肤的微凉。唇下隔着眼睑的圆弧部位滚动着，Logan错觉自己在亲吻一团被嫩叶裹藏起来的火焰。他趁着那温度还没炽热到危险时又多亲昵了几下，毕竟，小队长还没下定决心将他轰飞。

这一切发生的比Logan想的要容易得多。

——TBC——


	3. Chapter 3

03、

车辆后坐的位置对于两个身量高挑的成年男子来说不算宽敞，但也不至于拥挤得喘不过气，所以，这时候充斥在昏暗空间里的喘息是来源于他们自身的急切。

Logan很快地将自己夹克和背心脱了下来，扔到前座，牛仔裤无法顺利脱下，但是Logan浑不在意，他抽出腰带，将裤链解开，那可以引起绝大多数男人自惭形秽的大家伙就兴致勃勃的弹跳而出，它坚硬炙热、蠢蠢欲动。

Logan身下的Scott还在用费力的姿势试图脱下袖衫——Scott的下身被Logan严实地压住了，所以他要是想要掀起衣摆只能挺着腰。小队长纤细的腰身不住地扭动着，寻找合适的着力点，发力使得Scott腹部肌肉的轮廓格外鲜明，看来Cyclops平时的训练没白做，至少Logan觉得他的仰卧起坐肯定远超标准值。Logan眯着眼睛，Scott随着手臂拉扯布料而逐渐裸露出来的蜜色肉体可口极了，男人感觉口唇干渴，不由自主地舔舔嘴唇，看到赤裸着上身的Scott开始着手解皮带扣。

伴随着金属的叮当作响，小队长慢条斯理的拆解着，活像他不是在脱裤子，反而是在做着个什么任务前的准备。心急的Logan终于不耐烦地上前帮忙，他拽出Scott的皮带，在Scott配合的抬腿时干脆利落地褪下已经被揉皱了的西裤，将碍事的东西统统扔到前排。Logan复又压了上去，将Scott狠狠地吻住。粗硬的胡茬磨蹭在脸颊上，造成了酥痒和微痛，小队长哼了一声，还没来得及说话，就被Logan拉进了激烈的节奏里，结束了这个不自知的引诱。

Logan用舌头舔开对方总是吐露出不那么中听的话语的挑剔唇瓣，探进了Scott柔软的口腔，灵活的舌尖遍舔过温暖的黏膜，在对方的舌面上大力的摩擦着、挑逗着，口唇相交处发出煽情的水声。Scott不甘示弱地回吻着，舌头与对方的搅动、纠缠，他时不时用牙刃轻轻刮擦着Logan路过的舌头，像是下一秒就会给予重击，这给Logan带以微妙的危机感，它让Logan的喉咙里都涌动出一种想要咆哮的冲动。

热度在逐渐攀升，交融的呼吸让周围的空气都有了沸腾的错觉。长时间的吻使得Scott呼吸不稳，他蹙着眉头，紧闭的眼睫微颤，他的额上冒出了细小的汗珠，汗湿的额发结成一缕，让一贯严肃的小队长变得湿润而柔软。

Logan暂停了这个火辣的深吻，他用舌头舔着对方红肿起来的唇瓣，舌头沿着瘦削的下颌向下，舔过扬起脖颈上若隐若现的青筋。Logan尖利的牙齿在Scott锁骨骨窝处咬了一个牙印，没有理会Scott压低的惊呼，那火热的唇瓣继续向下，在一边的乳晕周围画着圆圈，而后将已然挺立的乳肉含入嘴唇，舌尖拨弄着。

男人略微移动了一下，曲着一臂撑着自己，他用唇舌逗弄着Scott的乳头，另一只手则抚摸着对方的身体，男人粗糙的指尖顺着年轻人线条流畅的肌理逡巡着，他抚摸在对方紧实的胸膛，用指腹去摩擦备受冷落的另一颗凸起的肉粒，让脆弱的乳头在指尖的轻扯揉搓中变硬胀大。

Scott似乎对此有些不知所措，吐息的灼热、胡茬的粗粝、吮吸的濡湿都让没有经历过这种体验的年轻人不堪重负，他不知道自己居然敏感到因为乳头受到的每一次的触碰而前弓起身体。Scott轻轻喘息着，试图躲避Logan的追逐，不管是嘴唇，还是手掌。Logan感觉到掌下颤抖的身体内部加速的鼓噪，他微抬起头，看到小队长的身体就像是被滴入草莓酱进行搅拌的奶油，象牙色的皮肤泛出了让人血脉偾张的薄红。

“Logan……”Scott浅浅地喘息着，说出的话音都有些飘忽，闭着眼的小队长微微偏头，试图根据Logan的粗喘找到男人的位置。

“嗯？”Logan挑了挑眉，但他似乎想到了什么，Logan看了看眼下两人的状态，不等Scott说完，就略有些紧张地开口道：“如果你让我现在停下，我就把你的衣服全扔出去。”

Scott张了张嘴，半晌，有些迟疑地说道：“呃，我是说，你能不能……”

“不能。”一向专断的Logan毫不犹豫地打断小队长的话，说着，他反手从裤子口袋里掏出了一小瓶润滑液，那是他在休息站的时候买的，天知道他当时为什么要买这个：“看来是我的错，你还有精力说话。”

Scott的性器早已兴奋，笔直地立在小腹处，仰躺的姿势让透明的前液在他腹部的皮肤上积成了晶莹的一滩，沾湿了卷曲的毛发，Logan吸嗅到空气里弥漫着性爱的费洛蒙，那让他有点头脑发胀，饥饿万分。放在口袋里的润滑液已经不那么冰凉，男人将湿滑的液体涂在手指上，然后他的手掌掠过Scott下腹的勃起，收拢手指包裹起来。厚实的手掌贴合着脉动的血管，上下抚摸的动作是恰到好处的刺激。男人圆润的指肉拨弄着最为敏感的冠状沟，撩拨着后方的系带，甚至在吐出前液的铃口钻探一般地搔刮。

Scott腰身僵硬，他的手臂抵在Logan健壮的肩膀，修长的双腿不自觉的想要并和，却因为Logan的阻挡而无能为力。男人极有魔力的手掌让快感从下腹辐射开来，Scott错觉自己所处的空间像是更小了，只由Logan撑起的肢体和身下皮质坐垫组成。

Scott在Logan极富技巧的手活中发出细弱的呻吟，像是舒服又像是难耐。Logan感觉自己变得更硬了，当他察觉到手心掌握的器官开始脉动时，他很坏心地松开了手。身下的Scott拱动了一下腰肢，试图追逐Logan的手指，当他反应过来时又羞赧地抿着嘴唇。他闭着眼睛，看不见Logan的表情，但是他能听到男人喉头滚过的轻笑。

“不要着急。”Logan低声说道，好像硬到发疼的、不时把滴着水的阴茎戳在年轻人腹部的那个人不是自己似的。混合着润滑液和Scott前液的手指滑向后方。Logan用指腹拨弄了一下敏感的会阴，Scott压抑的喘息变得更大了，而后他搔刮着那个颤抖的入口。

第一根手指探进去的时候，Logan就反应过来小队长是第一次进行同性之间的性爱，他有点困惑，又有些隐秘的带着占有欲的兴奋。小队长不太舒服地动了动，汗湿的后背在皮面上摩擦处奇怪的声音，他踩在坐垫上的脚趾蜷缩了一下，又自然的伸展。

然后是第二根，火热的肉壁紧紧地吸着入侵者，在粗大的指节肆意摩擦的时候绞得更紧，Logan并着的手指在柔软的内部钻探着，弯曲、揉弄、来回的抽插，Scott能感觉到琐碎的触感从后方传上来，像是有什么东西在抚摸他的内脏，并把复杂的指纹像是印信对待蜡油一样转刻印在他身体的内部，酥麻的奇异触感让他双臂皮肤上浮出一层细小的颗粒。

“别紧张。”Logan用舌头在Scott微张的红唇上一下一下地舔弄，他的舌尖带着湿滑的唾液舔润着对方的唇珠，沿着齿龈来回摩擦。当Scott因为分心亲吻的时候，第三根手指从狭窄的缝隙中挤了进去。

“呜——”Scott一声低吟被Logan的唇齿捕获，交混着吞入胃里，青年弹动着腰部，又因为Logan手指摩擦到某个敏感之处而软了下来。

Logan自然发现到了这一点，他转动着手指，在那个新奇的发现上重重的一按。

“啊！”Scott后仰着头，手指抓在Logan肩头，他发出了一声尖叫。Logan简直不敢相信，小队长还能发出这样甜腻的声音。所以他再接再厉，手指在小队长身体内部继续抚摸着，而后坏心地逗弄着每一次掠过都会让他惊喘出声的甜蜜腺体。

快感堆积着，在下腹酝酿，Scott有些忍无可忍，他喘叹了一声，咬牙切齿地开口：“Lo，Logan……你……呃——要是再玩……就给我滚出去！”

Logan眯了眯被汗水蛰得发疼的眼睛，有点儿委屈，要不是不想弄伤这个小混蛋，他早就把Scott操进底盘了。被催促的男人咕哝了一句含糊不清的，大概是“你别后悔”之类的话语，他抽出了手指，习惯了扩张的软肉甚至还缠上去，不舍得入侵者的离去，翻起了一点点靡红黏膜。

Logan双手握住Scott的腿根，将那一双长腿分得更开。Logan弓着身体，扶着自己蓄势待发的性器朝已经准备好的地方，凶狠地直接撞了进去。硕大的前端撑开紧窄的后穴，在那个隐秘的腺体上重重一蹭，直接捣入深处。

Scott发出一声呛咳似的呻吟，浑身紧绷，感觉紧闭的眼帘上炸出了白光。在他缓过神的时候，Scott才意识到自己在Logan进入的那一瞬间就高潮了。白浊体液溅射在Scott的下腹和胸膛，粘稠的麝香味在密闭的车厢中发酵着。

Logan庞大的凶器深埋在Scott体内，Scott因为高潮的余韵而浑身发抖，后方粗糙的毛发质感告诉他Logan进入得如此深入、如此严实，那生机勃勃的脉动几乎要灼伤他的腹腔。

而这才是开始。

——TBC——

_(:з」∠)_  
写肉就爆字数的我……  
还有人看吗，有人想看就留个回复吧~


	4. Chapter 4

04、

Scott正处于高潮过后的敏感期，全部感官都集中在被完全充满的后方，他感觉自己体内的每一丝褶皱都被粗大而坚硬的入侵物所撑平。那个大家伙是如此炙热，就像是某种会恒定发热的东西一样，将灼烫的温度通过紧密相贴的黏膜送进了Scott每一丝神经丛，渗入每一颗细胞。

Scott微微喘息了一下，他的思绪有点儿飘忽，在Logan小幅度地挪动了一下身体时，他才被拽回神智。小队长呼吸一滞，他下意识地想要逃避被顶进去的感觉，然后头“咚”地一下磕到了车门。Scott哼了一声，受到刺激的肠壁本能性绞紧了一点，Scott立刻感到身体里的大家伙胀大了一圈。Scott没有试图叫停Logan，他只是咬着嘴唇，将自己定在原地，试图忍耐Logan即将到来的进犯。

位于上方的Logan粗喘着，感受着Scott紧密的裹缠着他，那是一种让人不太舒服的紧致，却更加勾起Logan想要大力冲破桎梏的欲望。小队长腰部和腿部的肌肉在Logan呼吸加重的时候绷紧了，Logan能嗅到Scott周身泛出的紧张气息，所以他只是吞咽了几下，按捺下粗暴的欲念。

Logan没有进行下一步似乎让Scott有些困惑，小队长微微偏了下头，抿起了嘴唇。Logan盯着Scott紧皱着的眉头，哼笑着说：“放心，我不会弄伤你的。”听到这一句话，Scott看上去轻松了不少，他调整着呼吸，努力地适应着Logan。

Scott略显青涩笨拙的方式，使得Logan无法控制地回想到小队长还是第一次，纵然他依然不清楚为什么事情会如此发展，但Logan根本不能克制内心咆哮着的占有欲。Logan喉间发出古怪的、无意义的音节，他必须得找个什么事情做来分散一下注意，不然这个承诺就会在Scott乱动的途中分崩离析。

Logan犹豫了一会儿，握着小队长腰侧的一只手向上摸了摸Scott被磕碰到的头顶，他抚顺着Scott凌乱的发丝，手指穿过发根轻柔地按压着紧绷的头皮，略微潮湿的卷发触感意外的好。男人的手指从发间顺着耳后那一小片皮肤滑下，粗糙的拇指温柔地来回磨蹭着Scott微凉的耳垂。他发现Scott缩了缩脖子，肩膀微微抬起，那让小队长的锁骨骨窝更加明显。可是等Logan移开手指的时候，小队长下意识地偏了偏头想要跟过去，像只被撸毛撸得舒服的小动物一样。这个举动尤其轻微，Logan不确定是不是自己的错觉。

总的来说，Logan的安抚很有效，等到Scott浑身不那么僵硬后，Logan开始了轻柔的律动，他浅浅地、小幅度地来回磨蹭着，一次又一次地捣进更深的地方。Scott咬着嘴唇发出了一些含糊的哼鸣，敏感的内壁感受着圆钝的冠部不厌其烦地叩击，它们蠕动着想要推拒，却被Logan视为邀请。

鞑伐变得更为用力，体内摩擦产生的灼热像是直接烧起来了一样，Scott还没办法硬起来，软垂的性器随着Logan的动作在腹部微微晃动着，无处发泄的热量在皮肤下涌动，Scott在一个粗暴的一挺而入时下意识地挺直了腰，然后又是响亮的“咚”的一声。

这个磕碰声比之前那次更大，它让Logan连续不断的抽插动作都被打断了，Scott没觉得头疼，这可能要感谢肾上腺素。不过，这个突然而来的寂静氛围让Scott的脸有点发烧，他不知道Logan会不会嘲笑他是如此笨拙，但是他得到了Logan一个介乎叹息与感慨之间的喘气：“过来，小混蛋。”

“什……？”Scott茫然地仰头，就感觉Logan健壮的手臂从他腰部下方的空隙穿过，一把揽住他的腰。Scott被Logan抱着坐起来，坐姿让Scott被进入得更深，被重重蹭过敏感点的刺激使得Scott发出堪称软弱的呜咽。小队长无法着力，他软了身体，任Logan拥着自己，在狭窄的车厢内移动。

Logan远超常人的力量使得Scott在他手中就像个玩具，小队长被他的队友摆动着肢体，成了拥着Logan，双腿分开夹着对方的腰，并且跪坐在男人大腿的姿势。这让Scott无法合拢双腿，只能敞开着自己被Logan完全充满。男人每一个动作都让Scott不堪重负，小队长的性器磨蹭着Logan的腹部粗糙的布料，这让Scott意识到Logan甚至还没有完全脱下他的裤子。

小队长周身的肌肉不同于Logan是健硕的大块，而是流畅收束的紧实，在这个拥抱的时刻，Logan才如此彻底的了解到，小队长的骨架几乎要比他小上一圈，肩膀更窄、腰部更瘦、大腿更细，Scott那么合适自己将他完完全全的抱在怀里，Scott的热度和重量让Logan胸腔充盈着一种满足感，虽然Logan并没有意识到这一点。

“Scott，”Logan用一只手摸了摸Scott的头顶，又抬手握拳敲了敲车顶，发出碰碰的响声，他没好气地嘟囔着提醒道，“你要是再撞到头，我也不会停了。”

“闭嘴……”Scott揽着男人的脖子，气急败坏地捶了一下Logan筋肉虬结的后背。后者对此的反应是握着小队长瘦窄的腰肢，往下狠狠一按。

坐姿让Scott无法发力，所以他只能后仰着头挺直腰身，全副身心都承受着自己被完全贯穿的撞击。Logan热乎乎的吐息就在他的胸口，男人一边用力挺腰，一边张嘴啃咬着Scott的胸膛，在那一片不常见光的白皙皮肤上留下一连串红得几乎渗血的牙印。男人像是某种动物一样用上了尖牙，他嗫咬着小队长的乳尖，让脆弱柔软的肉粒变得更加红肿不堪。

“Lo，Logan——”Scott呻吟的声音被撞得断断续续的，他抓紧了Logan的肩膀，后方传来的快感太多了，他不自觉仰着头大口喘息，想要摆脱被Logan直接顶到喉咙口的错觉。弯折双腿的姿势让他的大腿肌肉有些发酸，双腿弥漫着一种血流不畅的麻木。Scott难耐的动了动脚趾——那是他对于自己下半身唯一可以掌控的地方。

“放松……”Logan一只手环着他，厚实的手掌抚摸着小队长的后背，像是一种安稳的支撑，另一只手却握在Scott圆润的后臀，下流地肆意揉弄，男人的手指掐紧了Scott紧实的臀肉，而后突然用力掌掴，换来Scott一声惊呼，身体绞紧了一点。Logan打得不重，但是很响，只不过Scott没有预料到这个举动，他觉得自己像是个无力的孩子。那个瞬间，小队长感到了一种不同以往的羞耻和恼怒冲上大脑，Scott不由得弹动了一下腰，刚准备开口的抗议却被Logan再次加速的冲刺撞得粉碎。

Logan被Scott那一下紧裹搞得差点缴械，只是他很快稳住自己，他喘了一声，并且见好就收，Logan可不想被脸皮薄的小队长秋后算账。男人的手指滑向他们交合的地方，感受混杂的体液从肉隙之中留下，他用手指磨蹭着Scott穴口周围的嫩肉，时不时探进一个指节，勾出一点儿滑腻的汁水。

“你好湿啊……”Logan仰头，舔吻着Scott因为难耐而扬起的脖颈，留下一个个淤红的吻痕。

“不……”Scott低下头想要拒绝，这些暧昧的痕迹会让他在接下来的一周都无法穿衬衣。闻言，Logan不满地咬了最后一口，转而舔吻他的下颌，而后追逐青年的嘴唇。

Scott的喘息被Logan尽数吞下，可是愉悦却堆积不消，年轻人小口小口的喘息着，内部那个敏感点肯定被Logan弄肿了，因为Logan每一次的顶入和退出都会在那儿刻意的停留和顶弄，又疼又爽的激烈刺激让小队长一向清明的大脑混沌不堪。Scott的手滑向两人腹部之间，他本想给自己一点儿助力，只是被Logan察觉了，男人湿漉漉的大手抓着它回到了Scott的下腹。

“Naughty boy……”Logan握着Scott的手腕将它按在青年的肚腹上，在Scott耳边懒懒地哼鸣着，一下又一下大力的律动，“别乱动，你想被它顶穿吗？”

Scott感觉到手掌薄薄的肌肉层下，有一个微微的凸起，隐隐在他绷紧的腹肌处印出了轮廓——那是Logan的大家伙。Scott面红耳赤，他口干舌燥，这个认知让他几乎要跪不住了。

失去抚慰的勃起徒劳地溢出晶莹的前液，像是在哭，它在两人身体之间颤颤巍巍地晃动着，试图得到一点儿聊胜于无的挤压。

——TBC——  
看……果然又爆字数了哼唧……  
要写成长篇PWP了2333~

有人在看的话可以留个评论回复吧w~

松露露给我配了图！超辣，开心！

https://wx2.sinaimg.cn/mw690/9facf4e6ly1foifa8zwkmj214t2i811k.jpg


	5. Chapter 5

05、

Logan不住地向上顶弄，他可以清楚地用手感觉到Scott腰背的肌肉，是如何在一次次的颠簸中因为难耐而收缩躲避，又是如何因为愉悦而挺直拉伸开来的。男人双手环握着小队长细瘦的腰肢，他有一种似乎自己能将对方整个儿圈起来的错觉，Logan嘟囔了一声，像是一个微妙的感叹。

Scott弓着身体，耳尖通红，他侧着头，下颌抵在Logan颈侧，随着Logan的动作发出压抑不住的喘息。Logan看到小队长修剪整齐的鬓角上挂着几滴汗水，染红了的皮肤上浮着细小的汗珠，亮晶晶的润成一片。还有一颗水珠洇得重了，在两人的晃动中顺着Scott后脊凹陷的线条流淌了下去，没入不可言说的地方。

有着Scott气味的汗水蹭在两人相贴的皮肤处，混合上了Logan 的气息，这让感官敏锐的Wolverine颇感愉悦。皮肤下血液的温度滚烫得不可思议，像是能让水泽蒸腾成翻滚的雨云，水汽与费洛蒙一同被密封在了车厢里，带着夏季雷雨前的燥热，让人只想大声咆哮，纾解内心无法排遣的躁动。Logan心思一动，偏头舔舐了一下Scott的脸颊，尝到了汗水的咸涩，可是男人却觉得更饿了。

Logan一手拥紧了Scott，另一只大手托住Scott的后颈，他的掌心摩擦着绒绒的发丝，偏头接吻的动作堪称粗暴凶狠，像是饥饿的兽类撕咬着猎物。Scott发出细弱的呜咽，轻微的窒息感让他紧张，他的身体绞得更紧，所以更加清晰地感受到身体里的凶器是怎样破开软肉的纠缠，直接捣入深处。

男人健壮的腰身不断用力，凶猛地撞击着Scott的后臀，Scott感觉自己的后穴被坚硬的肌肉拍打得发麻，快感一波一波传来，从膝盖到腰腹的这一部分爽得几乎麻痹。在一次过重的顶弄时，Scott的手指猛地抓紧了Logan的肩膀，他指根僵硬，牙根发软，含糊的字句从小队长断断续续的喘息中掉落，似乎还带上了软绵绵的颤音：“Logan，慢点——”Logan像是没有听见，他偏过头轻轻叼咬着Scott的耳垂，用舌头在耳廓处打转，把湿热的吐息送入小队长敏感的耳道里。

湿泞的水声和肉体拍打的声音像是在这个狭小空间里反射出了回声，Scott的喘息越发急促，跪坐的不便姿势使得他的挣扎比两人的摇晃更加轻微，Scott无助地抓着Logan肌肉遒劲的后背，用力到留下带血的划痕，小队长的指甲一向修剪得很圆滑干净，可以想象他此时有多么失控。

平常总是Scott让Logan无计可施，这时倒是完全反过来了。Logan眨了眨眼，他那双金绿色的眼睛像是猫科动物一样汇集着昏暗环境中的微弱光线，发出了绿莹莹的光，在这里，他能够放肆地用视线舔着小队长，没人会发现那里面蕴含了多少沉重的欲望。

Logan一手圈住了Scott的左手臂，将它反折按在青年侧胯部，而后是另外一只。Logan握紧了青年的右腕，掌根贴合着腕骨的线条，拇指抚过小队长的虎口。Scott困惑地动了动手指，Logan的手掌很热，灼烫的温度如同渗透进了皮肤，直达骨髓，让Scott感觉指尖都有点发烫。Logan用了点力止住Scott试图抽离的动作，张嘴咬住了Scott修长的手指。

男人尖锐的牙刃在Scott手指上印出了一圈牙印，在Scott发出吃痛的嘶声时用湿润的舌尖就取而代之。湿软的舌头从Scott的指根间掠过，Logan细腻地品尝过Scott手指的每一根细纹，粗糙的舌苔刮蹭着指节的弧度。Scott微微弯曲着手指，摸到了Logan尖锐的犬牙和湿热的口腔。Logan感受Scott指头的戳刺抚摸，然后男人从青年的指缝中尝到了汗水和血液的味道，这简直是色情的本身。

背部传来的疼痛残留不到一分钟就因为自愈消失了，但是疼痛总可以使Logan精神集中，而能让Scott气急败坏，不管是处于什么状况下，都使得坏心眼的Wolverine感到愉悦，他察觉到自己变得更加兴奋了，深埋在青年身体里的胀大一圈的性器告诉他那不是错觉。

被困住肢体的Scott开始扭动挣扎，但是Logan的手像是铁钳一样让他的双手困在自己身侧，根本挣脱不开，而自己的所有招式，在Logan出色的格斗技巧*也面前派不上什么用场。这时候他要是拼死反抗，似乎又显得有点小题大做。Scott终于觉得作茧自缚，他在Logan凶狠的撞击中发出了咒骂，声音沙哑，吐字含糊，在Logan听起来却性感得不可思议，这样的小队长完全满足了Logan的征服欲。

Logan毕竟不想让小队长真的发火，于是Logan逐渐慢了下来，男人嘴里发出了柔和的声音诱哄着对方，男人开始专注地捣弄着那一处隐秘的弱点。Scott蹙着眉头，这样的温柔比之前狂野的鞑伐还难熬，他克制不住地发着抖，为了不发出羞窘的声音而紧咬着嘴唇，青年被冷落的阴茎在Logan又深又准确的抽送中完全勃起，溢出的前液沾湿了Logan下腹处卷曲的毛发。Logan吸嗅着对方愈加情动的费洛蒙，清楚小队长这会儿在羞耻和情欲之中挣扎——第一次的高潮Logan用手帮了他，但是这一次，Scott的阴茎没有被碰过一下，他完全是靠后方的刺激逼近了临界，这似乎让小队长无法坦然接受。

但即使如此，Scott依然允许Logan这样对待他，这让Logan胸腔里漫出一阵儿暖意，他甚至由于这种行为隐含的意义而战栗。所以Logan放开了桎梏，遵循本能去亲吻Scott，后者下意识的双手环住了Logan的脖颈。男人用舌头撬开对方紧咬的嘴唇，给了Scott一个安慰的吻。他安抚地舔着Scott的上颚，搅动着对方的舌头，缠绵而缓慢的吻让Scott平复了一点儿，半晌，他们结束了这个吻，Scott红润微肿的唇边银丝滑落，Logan凑上前去亲了亲Scott的唇角。

Logan一次一次深入地撞击着，再一次逐渐加速，他从轻缓的律动变成了大力的冲刺。柔软内壁被巨物反复摩擦着，灼热得像是着了火，Scott感觉愉悦的电流在鼠蹊部窜动着，他后脑发紧，下意识绷直了腰身，他弹动了一下弯折的大腿。Scott摇着头，紧紧闭着的眼睫抖动得像是风中的落叶，小队长泛红的眼角边溢出了眼泪，他急促的喘息，嘴里发出含糊的低吟，语无伦次的声音里带上了柔软的鼻音：“Logan，不……不要——”

“你做的很好……”Logan并没有停下，他们从Scott周身散发的甜腻的气息中知道小队长快要到了，男人感受着Scott紧裹着自己的内壁不规则的收缩，他近乎疯狂的顶弄，在Scott甚至带着哭腔的拒绝声中鼓励道：“Pretty boy*……”

那绝不是平常两人斗嘴时Logan说出的调侃话语，Scott能听出Logan语气里所的真心，这奇异的感知让Scott全身颤抖，他终于放开了自控，他猛地拥紧Logan，任由对方带着他登上愉悦的巅峰。第二次高潮的Scott也射不出什么东西了，通红的铃口只溢出了一点点精水，但是Scott仍然领略到了极致的快乐，他无意识的痉挛着，内壁挤压着Logan，Logan喘息着急切地抽插了几次，也达到高潮。Scott瘫软地趴在Logan怀里，大脑一片空白，敏感的内里感觉到Logan深深射进了他身体深处，被浇灌的微妙触感让Scott再一次颤抖着呜咽起来。

Logan粗喘着平复自己急促的心跳，他的手掌抚摸着小队长湿透了的脊背，梳理Scott汗湿的额发，他揽过埋着头发抖的Scott亲吻他眼角的泪水。他将自己缓慢抽离，然后托着脱力的Scott，让他靠躺在自己臂弯里，一手帮他按摩已经僵硬的双腿。

Scott半躺半靠在这个毛茸茸的怀抱里，他能感觉到自己暂时闭合不紧的后方缓慢流淌出Logan的体液，估计都要滴到Logan腿上了，想到这个他不太自在地动了动。

Logan嗅到了一阵羞耻紧张的情绪，他第一次发现原来小队长这么容易害羞，不过他很好的没展露出自己的笑意。男人低头蹭了蹭着Scott潮湿的卷发，低声说道：“没关系的，我喜欢你身上有我的味道……”

“……你负责清理。”Scott哽了一会才开口说道。

不知道是不是错觉，小队长似乎变得更红了。

——TBC——  
*MARVEL漫画官方能力参考：金刚狼的战斗技能为7，即精通全部格斗方式；镭射眼的战斗技能为5，即精通一种格斗方式。所以论近战肉搏，感觉小队还是打不过狼叔的w~  
*狼叔经常给小队取外号，比如什么小家伙啦，Kid啦，Junior啦，童子军啦，反正就是各种调侃小队年轻，所以年龄差梗其实很有道理~【x

有人在看就留个评论回复吧~


	6. Chapter 6

06、

 

封闭的车厢里弥漫着情欲的味道，Logan嗅到的可不止是两人体液交混的气味。小队长的气味信息在Logan的大脑里进行了更新重组，这会儿Logan知道了一贯冷静的小队长在意乱情迷时是多么的甜美，这对于感官敏锐的Logan来说不亚于催情剂，但它不会让Logan产生任何一种负面情绪，反而只能勾起Logan想要再来一次（或许更多次）的渴望。

 

Scott没有放任自己沉浸释放后的慵懒里，他喘息着感觉到周身的热度逐渐褪去，冷静下来的小队长抿起嘴唇，混乱里那种无法掌握自己的感觉让他十分不安，在他将眼镜戴好后，重新获得视觉的Scott终于松了一口气。Scott没有理会坐在一旁的Logan，只是自顾自地伸手去够被Logan扔向前排的衣服，在他攥紧了布料的一角时，Logan伸手握住了他的手腕：“Scott。”

 

Scott抿起嘴唇偏了偏头，他看了一眼不久之前还和自己亲密接触感的Logan，视线下移，对方精神抖擞的大家伙明白无误地告诉着小队长Logan的制止是什么意思。Scott收回视线，他挣开Logan的手，开始套上衣服，隔着布料的声音显得有些含糊：“Logan，我想我们该回去了。”

 

Logan愣愣地看着Scott，感觉到一阵荒谬，如果不是现在他还能通过气味信息还原场景，刚才那个柔软乖顺的Scott活像是自己午夜做的一个春梦。如今，戴上眼镜的小队长如同穿上了盔甲，将所有的温存都掩盖的一丝不漏。

 

Logan有些不爽地动了动身体，他随便地用外套擦干自己身上的水迹，穿好裤子，男人没有再说什么，只是打开车门，离开后座。猛然来到室外，微凉的空气激得Logan打了个冷战，夜风吹过被汗水打湿黏在皮肤上的衣服时还有些许的冷意，Logan摇了摇头，回到驾驶室，透过后视镜看到Scott扯出背包里一条毛巾擦了擦坐垫，似乎想要继续休息。

 

小队长注意到Logan在看他，于是朝他扯出了一个敷衍的微笑——Logan太熟悉这个表情了，就如同自己在酒吧里和个萍水相逢的合适对象一夜风流后告别时的寒暄。Logan知道Scott打定了主意，想要他们把这荒唐的事给忘了，这是对两个一向关系不和、但总需要合作互相救对方的命的队友突然来了一发后最好的解决方式，想到这，Logan几乎抑制不住喉咙里将泄出来的咆哮，他得努力按下自己莫名的怒火。

 

空气里的气味信息向敏锐的Wolverine传达了某种信号，Logan抽了抽鼻子，血液里沸腾的热意在皮肤下涌动着，Logan向来随心所欲，但是他其实并不算纵欲无度的人，也不该这么欲求不满。

 

“Scott，那不够。”Logan在引擎发动的同时这么说道，他像是后脑长了眼睛一般知道Scott将要启唇拒绝，男人只是停顿了一个呼吸的时间，就继续开口道，“离最近的城镇还有半个小时的车程，而直接回去，要到明天下午才能到学院。”

 

“我知道你很累，你需要休息……”Logan的声音在运行的车辆里并不算大，但男人知道Scott听得清楚，机警的小队长也明白自己说的内在含义。

 

一辆亮着灯的车从他们车旁超了过去，Scott转头看向车窗外，他听到Logan还在说着什么，微微沙哑的声音像是恶魔的引诱：“你瞒不过我的，Scott，你还想试试吗？”

 

Logan听到身后传来一声微弱的吸气声，然后是悉悉索索的声响，Scott重新躺在了后座，这一次他并没有取下眼镜，小队长的手背搭在前额，躺的松散。由于角度和眼镜遮挡了Scott的表情，Logan不知道对方的心思，但是他能嗅到空气里弥漫着的情绪，他在犯规，当然，你不能指望一个在YouTube上有一整个用爪子捅人视频合集的人有多遵守秩序。

 

车厢里重新安静了下来，Logan没有再说话，但是Wolverine的耳朵捕获到了他的队友规律的呼吸和心跳。Logan打着方向盘，绕过一个弯，随着高速出口的接近，Scott那一下一下的心跳变得逐渐急促起来。Logan很少将听觉全部集中在一个地方，但是这会儿他倒是很愿意听着Scott的动静：小队长清浅地呼吸着，发丝一下一下扫过皮面，棉质袖衫摩擦着皮质车垫发出细微的响动，Logan几乎能通过这些听到那个让人又爱又恨的聪明大脑里高速思考的声音。

 

Logan将决定权给了Scott，可能是出于尊重或者其他什么肉麻兮兮的情绪，如果他们一口气开回学院，那么这件事就会悄无声息的过去，Logan自认不是个玩不起的人，但是如果选择另外一条路，Logan嘴角上挑——

 

「我在我的领域里是最出色的。」

 

那一下一下的心跳像是个炸弹的引线，他们两人都有点儿因此而分心。Logan十分耐心，他是最好的猎手，如同一只屏息埋伏在灌木丛里等待猎物的荒原狼，从来都是一击致命，不留余地。

 

在Logan的车头将要超过岔路口的时候，Scott终于开口说道：“Show me，Logan。”

 

他的声音依然平稳而克制，但是Logan能嗅到Scott此刻的情绪，那种气息使得Logan胃里一阵饥饿，更为焦渴了。Logan咧嘴笑了笑，露出森森的白牙：“With pleasure。”

 

——TBC——

后面会说他们突然干起来的原因的~

然后接下来就是爱情旅馆play了，里面会有很多道具2333~

有想看的就留个评论回复吧~


	7. Chapter 7

07、

接下来的路程两人都没有再说话，他们来到了暂歇的城镇，Logan在四通八达的街道上轻车熟路地拐到一家旅馆前停好车。Scott在下车的时候，努力不去想为什么Logan对这里这么熟悉。

在Scott走进旅馆大厅时，先他一步的Logan已经接过门卡并向前台小姐道谢了。Logan回过身，他挑眉看向小队长，其中再次确认的意味不言而喻。Scott没有做声，他注意到貌似在整理台桌的年轻女孩正悄悄地抬眼观察他们，深夜来到这样旅馆的两个男人，想也不是来住宿的，Scott有点儿不自在地微微偏头，却又发觉这个反应有些像对Logan示弱。

小队长很快整理好心绪，他自顾自地走向电梯间，与Logan错身的时候一伸手将门卡收在自己手里。Logan看着前面Scott挺直的脊背和微颤的双腿，咧嘴一笑，跟在Scott的身后，在电梯门合上之前同他的队友并肩站在一起。

旅馆不大，但是十分安静，牛皮靴踩在厚厚的吸音地毯上几乎听不见足音，警觉的小队长感到身后的Logan正直直地看着他，如有实质的目光在他的后脊上下逡巡，但Scott并没有分神去想其他事情，他全部感官都集中在自身后方黏腻的触感上了，青年不由自主地夹紧肌肉，希望能制止那些怪异的濡湿感。

直到进入房间，Scott才松了一口气，他看着情趣旅馆特有的、只在中部几十公分附有磨砂的玻璃墙，有些犹豫，但他还是在Logan合上房门前走进了浴室——稍有洁癖的小队长无法忍受他身上汗湿又黏腻的糟糕状态，或许，也有一点点借此暂时逃避的软弱心态。

Logan听着浴室的水声，并没有出声催促。玻璃墙上蒙着一层雾气，光面上因为淋浴着的Scot而溅上了水珠，圆润的水滴从透明墙面流淌下来，交织成一道一道扭曲的纹路，Logan能从中短暂地看到浴室内的图景。Scott正在冲洗头发，洁白的泡沫顺着他的脖颈淌至肩膀，而后从前胸的肌理凹隙流下。最重要的部分被磨砂玻璃所遮蔽，只能隐约看到青年腰身收窄的线条，以及胯骨连接大腿部位的轮廓，再往下，是小队长修长有力的双腿。

过了不久，Scott弯下了腰，他露出的上身藏在那片磨砂玻璃之后，Logan只能看见对方手掌因为撑在朦胧面上而张开的形状，Scott踩在防滑垫上赤裸的双脚微微分开，Logan只是稍微遐想了一下Scott正在做的事情，就觉得自己又开始蠢蠢欲动起来。

他吞咽了一下，站起来转身走向柜子上的自助冰箱，Logan拿了罐冰啤酒一饮而尽，带着麦芽清香的泡泡在他的口腔里炸裂开来，进入胃里的冰凉液体却像是烈火烹油，他甚至觉得自己更热了一些。

Logan长叹一口气，倒是没时间哀悼自己逐渐瓦解的意志力，他的目光落向了一旁的自助贩售机，里面花花绿绿琳琅满目的东西，是他们俩来这里的重点，Logan决心带给Scott一些不一样的体验，于是他细致地端详了起来。

半晌，淅沥沥的水声停了，Logan挑选的动作一顿，他将抱着的小玩具们放在大床边的矮柜上，他挠了挠头，走向了浴室。

Scott套着件浴袍，戴着的红眼镜上全是水，他一边擦头发一边推开玻璃门往外走，就被Logan堵了个严实。男人伸臂捞过Scott，大手握住小队长还潮湿着的后脑，偏过一个角度避免对方的眼镜撞在自己的鼻梁，就压着Scott来了一个深吻。直到Scott哼出了代表不满的鼻音，Logan才放松了自己的力道。

“……”Scott抿了抿被吻咬得红润的嘴唇，脸上带着不知道是因为洗浴还是亲吻造成的薄薄红晕，他看了一眼让开路的Logan，声音微哑的开口道，“记得刷牙。”

不用小队长提醒，Logan也知道，Scott肯定不愿意自己一身脏兮兮地去抱他。Logan在Scott走过去后，小声地嘟囔了一句：“麻烦的小混蛋。”他知道Scott完全能听见。

等到Logan回到床上，半靠着枕头躺在床上的Scott正面无表情的垂头，他的目光不自觉地避开了床头柜上那一堆包装完好的东西，纤长的手指揉着被单，不知道在想什么。

Logan爬上了大床，三百多磅的体重也只让这张寝具发出一声轻微的声响，看来它确实足够坚固。

“困了？”

“没有。”Scott在路上已经睡了很久，又洗了个澡，他知道接下来要发生什么，心脏不自觉加速跳动，这会儿更是一丝睡意也无。Logan自然地靠向Scott，亲昵得仿佛他们两个像是相恋已久的情侣，小队长看着Logan堪称温和的微笑，还有正在轻抚他脸颊的手指，感觉有点儿不自在，这种微妙的气氛几乎让Scott恼羞成怒了：“不要拿对待姑娘们的那一套对我。”复杂的情绪气息一闪而过，Logan没能很好的辨认小队长是在害羞，还是紧张，抑或……嫉妒。这个认知让Logan有点心绪不宁，但他还是优先将注意力集中在Scott身上，那些事情，等到今晚过去再说。

“所以，你喜欢粗暴点的？”Logan舔舔嘴唇，他依然在微笑，但是看在小队长眼里，这个男人却恢复原本懒散而狭促的样子，那使得他感觉到了熟悉。小队长紧绷的肩膀松懈了一分，他回视着Logan金绿色的眼睛，一字一顿地说：“你要给我展示什么，Logan？”

“不要着急，”Logan伸手从床头柜上拿出其中一个，他拆开包装袋，从中抽出其中一根细长的棍状物，而后用消毒湿巾从上至下、仔仔细细地将上面圆润的螺旋纹擦拭干净。

在看清了那根闪着金属色的器具是什么的时候，Scott几乎有点毛骨悚然：“……你！”

“Shh，别紧张，小家伙，”Logan抬起头，他看着小队长震惊（或者惊恐）的表情，漫不经心般开口道，“你已经射了两次了，你不能射得太多，不然会撑不到最后。”

“如果你想要尝试，那就要按照我的方式来，”男人指节粗大，但是相当灵巧，白布和金属棒在他的指间翻飞，看上去几乎像是他在做个什么手工课的作业，Logan接着说道，“或者，你还是睡觉吧。”

直到他擦干净了那根细棒，Scott都没有再开口说出什么拒绝的话。

Logan凑近了表情纠结的Scott，安抚地舔着小队长柔软的唇瓣，他们的吐息呼在彼此的脸上：“告诉我你的安全词？”

“Island。”

岛？Logan有点儿疑惑地挑眉，但是没有出声询问。Scott谨慎地看着Logan手持着的物品，觉得后脑发紧，他突然的开口比起询问来说更像是分散自己的注意力：“你的安全词呢？”

“虽然用不上，不过，Water。*”

——TBC——  
*金刚狼漫画里有狼叔自白他害怕水，虽然他在陆地是无敌的，但是水能真正杀死他blabla。（感觉有点像猫哦……【被打）

后面是道具Play，可能更接近于调教吧_(:з」∠)_~  
好久没写狼队我需要复健一下，有人想看就评论回复吧，不然我就坑了2333~


	8. Chapter 8

手抖多发了，不知道怎么删章节，就先挂着，到时候写了再更。


End file.
